User blog:KingdomHearts123X789/Sora's Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie
Plot Professor Utonium hopes to create the perfect little girls, using a mixture of sugar, spice and everything nice to improve Townsville, a city plagued by Villains. He is shoved by his laboratory assistant and a destructive chimpanzee named Jojo, and accidentally breaks a flask of a mysterious substance called Chemical X that spills into the mixture and explodes in Jojo's face. The Professor finds that the experiment was a success, having produced three little girls, whom he names Blossom (the smart and mature one), Bubbles (the cute and bubbly one) and Buttercup (the rough and tough one). They also have superpowers as a result of the additional Chemical X, though they all immediately grow to love each other as a family. Then Sora and the crew arrive and meet them. During their first day of school, the girls learn about the game tag and begin to play amongst themselves, which quickly grows destructive when they begin using their powers. They take their game downtown, accidentally causing massive damage to the city until the Professor calms them down and cautions them against using their powers outside. As a result of the destruction, the citizens of Townsville treat the girls as outcasts while the Professor is arrested for creating the girls. Then, Sora and the crew show up and explain that what has happened to Professor. The despondent girls try to make their way home on foot, but become lost in an alleyway and were ambushed by the Gangreen Gang. They are rescued by Jojo, whose brain has mutated and given him superintelligence as a result of the Chemical X explosion. Planning control of the city, Jojo gains the girls' empathy, saying he is also hated for his powers, manipulating them into helping him build a laboratory and machine over a volcano in the middle of town that he claims will gain them the affections of the city. The girls give a batch of Chemical X to Jojo. As a reward, Jojo takes them to the local zoo and secretly implants small transportation devices on all the primates there. That night, Jojo transports all the primates from the zoo into his volcano lair and uses his new machine to inject them with Chemical X, turning them into evil mutant primates like himself. The next morning, after the Professor is released from prison, the girls show him all the "good" they have done, only to discover the city being attacked by the monkeys. Jojo, renaming himself Mojo Jojo, publicly denounces the girls as his assistants, turning everyone and the distraught Professor, against them. The girls, Sora and the crew blast off into space, dejected. Mojo Jojo announces his intentions to rule the planet, but becomes frustrated when his minions, now as intelligent and evil as he is, begin concocting their own plans to terrorize the people of Townsville. Overhearing the turmoil from space, the girls, Sora and the crew return to Earth and use their powers to defeat the primates and rescue the citizens. In response, Mojo injects himself with Chemical X and grows into a giant monster, but the girls, Sora and Time Force Rangers defeat him after an intense battle by pushing him off a skyscraper. Hoping to help the girls, the Professor develops an antidote for Chemical X which Mojo Jojo lands on, shrinking him down to his original size. The girls consider using the Antidote X to erase their powers, thinking they would be accepted as normal little ones, but the people of Townsville protest, apologizing for misjudging the girls and thanking them for their heroic deeds. At the insistence of the Mayor, the girls agree to use their powers to defend Townsville and become the city's beloved crime-fighting team of superheroes: the Powerpuff Girls. Trivia *In the film, Clank and Bentley will be good friends with Blossom, Waffle, Rocko and Heffer will be good friends with Bubbles, and Jak and Daxter will be good friends with Buttercup. *Power Rangers Time Force, Dr. Nefarious and Lawrence will be Guest Characters in this film. *Dr. Nefarious and Lawrence will be working with Mojo Jojo . *At the end of the film, Dr. Nefarious and Lawrence sitting on an isolated asteroid with no escape in sight. Category:Blog posts